


Monuments

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [22]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tubbo finds answers
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Monuments

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good time!

“Etho?” Tubbo calls,

“In here!” the familiar muffled voice of the Ice Queen can be heard to have originated underground, “Be careful, I packed this new farm with TNT, do go triggering it, but it’s safe by the villagers there!”, a muffled boom of bombs also came from the underground, and a wrestled ninja emerged obviously exhausted,

“Looks like you had a run with one of Tango’s ravagers,” Tubbo commented as Etho joined him with the trading villagers, the teenager cradles two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one of them to Etho, “I got to ask TFC how to make them,”, Etho’s mask creased into an obvious smile, he makes himself a place beside Tubbo, who is blowing the steam off of his cocoa.

“I heard you’re going back to your server,” Etho said, “We’ll miss the both of you,”,

“Tommy will probably be,” Tubbo sighs, “I don’t know what I will do,”,

Etho shrugs, Tubbo stares at him, “How do you all take this in?”, Etho forms a frown, Tubbo stares at the ice fences that the ninja made are the borders of his industrial district,

“Do you know we reset the server every time a new major update is made in the code,”, Tubbo nods at it, he knows the hermits do this every now and then, and he knows they’re at their seventh reset already. Tubbo stares at his winter boots,

“How do you all do this?”,

“I think I’m the wrong person to ask this question kid, I own one of the longer personal worlds,” Etho replies,

“Sorry,”,

“I should be sorry,” Etho exhales, “Can I give you a hug though?”, Tubbo nods.

* * *

“Phil?” Tubbo calls. It’s one of those days that the voidkind watcher gets overwhelmed by the chaos in the Dream SMP that he either goes back to his hardcore homeworld or visits his two other sons.

Phil hums to him,

“Can I ask something?”, Phil replies on welcoming him on the space beside him on the couch they made,

“How can you do all this?”, Philza smiles at his son knowingly, he knows at least a hint of Tubbo’s troubles,

“You keep on moving,” the watcher replies, “I have to admit, leaving something you have poured blood, sweat, and tear for years is heartbreaking,” he smiles looking at his son, “But I had to leave, but remember this Tubbo, we have a vast universe to make our lives with, you’ve done so with L’manberg,”,

“Tubbo, I’m afraid to tell you, but L’manberg is only one,”,

“And Hermitcraft is another,”, Tubbo stares absently to the sandstone walls and to the birch forest outside, “You can still return is you want to, Tubbo, each and every one of us are free to make our mark,”,

“I won’t make you follow Tommy back to Dream SMP, just as much I won’t make Tommy drag you back there,”,

“How do you all do this?” Tubbo asks again,

“Because we can Tubbo, isn’t that what the Hackers’ principles are?” Phil points at Tubbo’s emerald pupils, “Everyone of us is born free, as free as the grass grows, as the wind blows. The hermits may have built their monuments in the worlds they settled in, just as much I did with my hardcore worlds, we all poured a piece of our souls with every build we do and every act we have done, just as you did. And by the end of the day, you will have to keep on going, moving with each day that you wake up, wherever you are,”,

“Thanks, Phil,” Tubbo sighs,

“It is not much, Tubbo,”.

“It helped a lot,”.

* * *

The next day Tubbo finds Tommy making a cobblestone pillar.

“I don’t think this is an appropriate place to make a lighthouse, Tommy!” Tubbo shouted against the roaring winds, Tommy probably couldn’t even hear him from where the ghost is.

“I gotta leave my mark!” apparently Tommy can hear him, “Like a wolf to mark its territory,”, Tubbo sighs, but a heavy step from behind made the former president aware. A wave of long blonde hair.

“You gotta make a bigger base in the future, you know, if you do plan to stay” False has her hand on her side, the other is shielding her eyes against the sun as she tries to seek the chaotic ghost who’s making the ugliest build in the world,

“Make sure you make that pretty!” False shouted, Tommy just cackled upon his pillar,

“We won’t hesitate to remove this if you don’t” Tubbo joined teasing Tommy, the ghost just shakes his head, too busy to place blocks.

“MooPop?” False invites, Tubbo nods,

“We’ll leave you there!” the teenager shouts at Tommy,

“’Kay!”.

**Author's Note:**

> For Maia


End file.
